Mario Kart: Full Throttle
Mario Kart: Full Throttle is a racing game released for the Nintendo NeXt; though this alters the Mario Kart formula slightly, the core formula gets injected with a speed boost to add more chaos to the game. As the next installment in the Mario Kart series, Full Throttle takes the traditional racing of the past games and turns it up to 12 in this game; in fact, 12 is a prominent number - being the number of cups available in this game, counting both Nitro and Retro courses. There are 6 racetracks each cup, which each have to be raced for 4 laps and have a max number of 12 racers on the track; not only are there returning and brand-new items and a new coin limit (20 coins, max), but plenty of old faces and new faces joining the race with their customizable karts, bikes, 4-wheelers and double-dashers, to all see who's the best of the best. Characters Though character choice does factor into the preferred stats of a race, each character has their own traits and Full Throttle Move to boot. Tier 1 (Starting Characters)= Modes Grand Prix Time Trials Battle Mode VS Mode Double Dash Mode Racing Kart Parts Alongside familiar kart pieces like bodies, wheels and gliders, there are 3 new categories of parts available for customization: propellers, engines and fuels; though these aren't as broad as the returning categories, they offer various little customization options that influence how the kart performs on the racetrack. *'Bodies' is the main kart component that players are familiar with; they're the most obvious component of the kart, housing the racer, engine and all the karts components. Bodies that can be used consist of karts, bikes and ATVs. *'Wheels' are what constantly touches the road and ensures the race stays in order for the driver; they flip downward on their axles on the anti-gravity sections of the course to provide stability, but switch back when the section ends. *'Gliders' normally are only seen during gliding segments, naturally; they come in many shapes and sizes, ranging from parachutes to parasols. *'Propellers' are an addition seen on karts during the underwater segments of racecourses sprouting out of the back of the kart; these help stabilize the kart during underwater segments. *If the wheels are the feet of the kart and gliders are the back, Engines are the heart of the karts; different engines run on different sources of power, be they sensible or zany. *'Fuels' are the blood of the kart that keeps it running in the race; though the fuel never runs out and you can never see it in action, the gas cap on the side of the kart (or engine, depending on the body) and the kart's exhaust will tell you the kind of fuel a kart runs on. These parts can be obtained through various means, by characters unlocking them after completing races, handling mission mode, or buying them in E. Gadd's Shop; some have very strict unlocking requirements for them, but some are only obtainable through the DLC packs. Bodies= Items The ability to hold two separate items returns from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, adding more chaos to the race. Cups Main Tracks= Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Spiny Cup Hammer Cup Star Cup Special Cup |-| Retro Tracks= Shell Cup Heart Cup Banana Cup Leaf Cup Boomerang Cup Lightning Cup {| align=center class=sortable cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="1" style="text-align: center; width: 100%; margin: 0 auto; border-collapse: collapse; background-color: white; color: black;" |-"" ! width=10%|Track ! width=50%|Description |- |N64 | |- |GCN | |- |Wii | |- |3DS | |- |SNES Bowser's Castle 2 | |- |GBA Rainbow Road | |-| DLC Cups= Lucky Bell Cup Wumpa Cup Cappy Cup Majora's Mask Cup Trivia Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Darth Phazon Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Racing Games